Otherside
by Kaitsurinu
Summary: This one is a Quatrecentred one, mostly about him coping with the war. 3x4 hinted. PLEEZE review, I'm very proud of this one. And this is coming from a perfectionist.


Otherside  
By Kaitsurinu  
  
[Quatre falls back on his bed, tired from the last battle. He drifts off slowly and finds himself falling through the bed and into black. His eyes stay closed.]  
  
How long how long will I slide   
  
[He lands in a thorn patch in a desert fantasy world but the vines open up for him. His eyes crack open.]  
  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
[The sun bursts from the clouds and bird fly in all directions and he shields himself. One scratches his wrist, spilling a little blood.]  
  
Slit my throat  
  
[He winces but it disappears.]  
  
It's all I ever…  
  
[In the dark of his room, the door opens and a thin figure slips in. Duo drops an item on Quatre's chest then dashes silently out. The room blackens again.]  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
  
[Quatre bolts up in bed and felts the item topples into his lap. He brushes the sweat from his bangs and holds it up. ]  
  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
  
[He reads the note and staggers out into the dark hallway of bunk beds, confused.]  
  
Once you know you can never go back  
  
[A light glows suddenly in the cafeteria and the rest of the pilots sit, cramped around one table, a cake with 16 candles lit. Quatre laughs.]  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
[Suddenly a red light flashes and the pilots scatter suddenly, already reaching for their helmets.]  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
  
[Three Gundams blast off in the starry black window, streaking smoke across the stars. Trowa pauses in the doorway and looks back.]  
  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
  
[Quatre sits with his head in his arms, staring at the candles dance. He lips, "War…"]  
  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
  
[Quatre takes his helmet and walks out behind Trowa; his blonde bangs hiding disappointed eyes.]  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
[Quatre straps into Sandrock, his lips curled in a frown.]  
  
Take it on the otherside  
  
[The goggles go down, he guns the engines, and the lights go out in the cockpit.]  
  
Take it on  
  
[Sandrock blasts out just as the sun cracks over the curve of the earth.]  
  
Take it on  
  
[Sandrock turns and slices a mobile suit behind him, exploding. The armor glows as it burns slightly. One drops from the sky and shoots one of his blades in half.]  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
[He rams the other blade into it, and instantly destroys it, but another attacks and slices his armor along his right side. Sandrock collapses to the ground.]  
  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
[Quatre flips switches and hits keys angrily. Sandrock jolts back to life and slices the attacker in half and throwing the top half against the sun before it blows up.]  
  
Slit my throat  
  
[He looks at an orphan watching from a shack on the hill.]  
  
It's all I ever…  
  
[Quatre pours tea into a cup but he looks out at the troops sitting in the desert, letting it steam.]  
  
Pour my life into the paper cup  
  
[He sits out in the desert, overlooking the oasis in his Arabic outfit.]  
  
The ashtray's full and I'm spilling my gut  
  
[As Dorothy floats by on a shuttle, she whispers something in his ear. Quatre freezes and watches her go with a confused look. Her lips curl.]  
  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
  
[Quatre winces as a flamingo flies out of the oasis and scratches his arm, nearly slitting his wrist. He bits his lip and slowly pulls his hand way…]  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
[…It's covered in blood as he bandages Trowa's arm. Trowa keeps his eyes closed and just rolls his sleeve up further to reveal the gash.]  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
  
[Quatre climbs into a cargo car with Wufei and Heero, watching the streetlights on the highway as they see the city on the otherside of the bridge.]  
  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
  
[Quatre snaps a gun trigger in a warehouse and an OZ soldier slumps to the ground. He looks down and watches the blood flow out.]  
  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
  
[Trowa opens the door and jerks back as Quatre shoves the gun into his hands, walking past. Trowa dry-fires it into the floor.]  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
[Quatre walks past Duo on Peacemillion watching the news on the couch, then pauses and looks on as a mother and child are reunited on the screen.]  
  
Take it on the otherside  
  
[Quatre turns and sees Heero's laptop snap on with the word, 'Mission.']  
  
Take it on  
  
[Quatre sighs; his tea sits cold in the window.]  
  
Take it on  
  
[Sandrock is jetting across the stars that are dusted with color. He smiles at the sight but the Gundam rocks with a blast impact.]  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
[He takes the blades and slices the mobile suit easily, squeezing it to death. Quatre looks to the other Gundams fighting and Duo comes on the screen, calling for help.]  
  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
[He shuts the screen off…]  
  
Slit my throat  
  
[… and types in 'ZERO']  
  
It's all I ever  
  
[Quatre falls back on his bed again, exhausted from the Zero system and falls into the same dream. This time he is pushed off a cliff into the black by a wall of hands painted red, screaming.]  
  
Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
  
[Dorothy come in the dream and pushes her way through and reaches out. As Quatre grabs her arm, it starts on fire, burning him. He falls again and she just smiles.]  
  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
  
[Sandrock and Heavyarms fire back-to-back. Quatre puts the Zero system in again, with everything going black and blue for him. Out of control, Sandrock blurs into battle and only leaves behind exploding orbs of light.]  
  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
  
[Quatre falls suddenly back into the dream as Sandrock flies out of control… ]  
  
I tear it down I tear it down  
  
[… And all four other pilots grab and pull him up.]  
  
And then it's born again  
  
[Quatre aborts from Zero and smiles as the light in his cockpit goes to normal and he jets off into the battle.]  
  
{Solo}  
  
[Quatre rushes back to the cafeteria table in the dark, huddling next to Trowa and Duo at the table. Heero wanders in, the lights flash on, and he blushes red as they scream 'Happy Birthday.' The 16 candles on the cake flicker.]  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
[As Quatre brings the cake to the embarrassed Heero, with Duo stealing frosting, the alarm goes off again. Heero frowns and Quatre just gives the cake to him and hurries to the door way, helmet in hand. He smiles at them in the door way then dashes out.]  
  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
[Sandrock's eyes light up in the dark hangar and he launches before anyone else, sharpening the blades on each other.]  
  
Silt my throat  
  
[Heero glances to Duo on the screen, confused, but Duo just shrugs. Trowa smiles.]  
  
It's all I ever   
  
[Heero shoots down the falling colony in a blur. Quatre sighs and sits back to relax his aching muscles, as the dust settles.]  
  
How long, I don't believe it's bad  
  
[Quatre wakes up, injured from the last fight, in a hospital bed with Trowa waiting in the chair. Duo prances in and grins madly, holding out three empty champagne glasses. The war is over.]   
  
Silt my throat   
  
[Quatre smiles.]  
  
It's all I ever…   
  



End file.
